Percy Jackson and the lovesick moon goddess
by williamjamsephillips
Summary: During the fight with Gaea, she tells everyone that Percy is her spy. He gets betrayed and sentenced to Tartarus. Before he jumps into Tartarus willingly, He tells them that they'll regret betraying him especially Artemis and Thalia. The picture I used in my cover is mine. I paid for it :). Please don't use it without permission from me.
1. Percy is betrayed

**A/N: This is my new Percy Jackson story, but this time he'll be on the dark side. The pairing is PercyxArtemisxAsteriaxThaliaxZoe. Don't worry I'll still work on GOTH and Apollo's punishment. Hope you like the story.**

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters. Rick does.

"People talking"

 _Thoughts_

"Gaea we will defeat you" Percy said to the Primordial of earth as he gets ready to strike her down with riptide.

Gaea decided that she'll ruin the demigod before she's forced to sleep again for a long time. "Before I get defeated I have something to tell everyone. I had a spy at your camp" She said to the gods with a wide grin.

Percy didn't like the way she was grinning at him. He also felt a bit curious on who the traitor is at the camp.

"I don't think there's a traitor. She's just buying time" Athena said to her fellow gods.

"Oh but there is and he's standing near you" Gaea said to the goddess of wisdom.

Zeus was getting angrier at the talk of a traitor in their demigods. "Who?" He asks her as he grits his teeth.

Gaea looks at the god of the skies with a cheshire grin. "Why it's none other than your hero Perseus Jackson. He's my spy" She said loudly causing all the demigod's eyes to widen.

Percy's body started shaking a bit in fear at what Gaea just said to everyone. _I'm not a traitor._ He looks at everyone from the gods to his friends before turning his attention to the primordial of earth. "You're lying, I'm not a spy" He said loudly as he strikes her down with riptide. He hopes that everyone believes him or he'll be in a lot of pain.

(Time skip)

Percy arrived on Olympus for the rewards along with the other six heroes. He knew that most likely he'll be offered godhood again, but he'll have to decline it. He watches each of the heroes get called up and receive their reward. Jason and Piper became minor gods and goddess. Nico becoming the ghost king. The other three becoming minor gods also.

"Perseus Jackson. You won't be getting any reward and instead we will trial you for being a spy for Gaea" Zeus said to the son of Poseidon angrily. "Hephaestus chain Perseus" He said to his son.

The god of fire frowns a bit before snapping his fingers and chaining Perseus up with celestial bronze. He didn't believe the demigod was guilty at all, but he can't say anything because of his father's paranoia.

"Now that you're tied up. It's time for your trial" Zeus said to the demigod with a small grin. He wanted to kill the demigod ever since he declined godhood the first time and he thinks that he's getting too powerful.

Percy looks at everyone with eyes of betrayal. "I'm innocent. My fatal flaw is personal loyalty. The opposite of betrayal" He said loudly as tears leak out of his eyes. He couldn't believe that his friends are glaring at him especially Thalia. He tells Zeus that he was with Artemis and Thalia most of the time after Annabeth broke up with him.

"Is what the spawn of my brother telling the truth daughter?" Zeus asked Artemis.

Artemis frowned a bit as she didn't want that information to be heard by everyone. She remembered the first time she talked to Percy and they ended up becoming best friends for the past year. During the past year her feelings for Percy became deeper, but she kept them hidden and locked up. "No he's lying Father" She said to the sky god with a small frown.

Zeus grinned widely nodding at his daughter. "I see. The sea spawn lied then" He said to the moon goddess with a small frown. He tells each of the gods to vote innocent or guilty.

"Innocent" Apollo said smiling brightly as he glares at his sister for lying.

Percy's eyes widened at what Apollo just said. He felt good knowing at least one god believes that he's innocent.

"Guilty" Ares said loudly.

"Guilty" Aphrodite said with a small frown. She still felt bitter about her favorite pairing Percabeth not happening.

"Guilty" Athena said sneering at the demigod of her rival.

"Guilty" Poseidon said sadly as he couldn't believe that his son is a traitor.

When Percy heard his father say guilty, he felt a little of his heart breaking.

"Abstain" Hades said to his fellow gods.

"Abstain" Hephaestus said with a small smile.

"Guilty" Dionysus said as he thinks one less demigod will make him happier at camp.

"Guilty" Hera said with a smug like smile.

"Guilty" Hermes said as he still felt bitter about Luke.

"Abstain" Demeter said softly.

"Innocent" Hestia said happily.

Percy smiles happily knowing that the goddess of hope voted innocent for him.

"I vote Guilty" Zeus said with a small grin.

Percy wasn't surprised at all with Zeus voting Guilty since he's the one who started this joke of a trial. He looked at the moon goddess hoping that she'll vote innocent.

"Guilty" Artemis said loudly.

Percy's eyes widened at what Artemis just said. He felt another part of his heart breaking at her betrayal. He really thought that she was his best friend, but now she's just like everyone else who voted guilty.

Zeus decided to humiliate the traitor even more by asking the demigods to vote for him. "Raise your hands if you think Perseus is a traitor" He said loudly. His grin gets wider as he watches every single hand go up into the air. "Raise your hand up if you think he's innocent" He said to them. He watches as not a single hand goes up.

Percy feels something snap inside him as his friends betray him. He thought that Thalia and Nico would at least vote innocent, but he's wrong again. _They will regret betraying me._

"You'll be sent to Tartarus for being a traitor. Any last words?" Zeus said to the demigod with a small frown.

Percy felt shivers go down his spine at the word Tartarus. He walks over to Apollo and Hestia thanking them for voting innocent. He goes back to his spot before breaking out of his chains. He pulls out riptide before glaring at his dad. "I return this sword to the original owner." He said loudly as riptide disappears from his hand. He turns his attention back to the gods. "You'll regret betraying me, especially you moon goddess and daughter of Zeus" He said glaring at Artemis and Thalia. He smiled coldly when he saw them flinch and look away from him.

Zeus lifts up his master bolt before slamming it down on the ground and opening the entrance to Tartarus. "Ares drop him into Tartarus" He said to his son.

Ares nods at his father with a wide grin. He gets up from his seat.

Percy not wanting to give the gods the satisfaction of kicking him into Tartarus. "I swear on the river styx and chaos that I will get my revenge" He said to them before he jumps into the hole willingly. "Hahahahahahaha I'll be back" He said as he falls down into Tartarus.

As the hole closes, the gods could still hear that dark psychotic laugh from the former hero of Olympus making them shiver a bit. They were surprised at him swearing on Chaos though.

"He jumped into Tartarus willingly" Thalia said loudly in shock. That laugh of his shook her to the core. _What have I done?_ She silently cried.

"Now that the traitor is gone. We can move to Apollo's punishment" Zeus said loudly as his body shook from that cold dark psychotic laugh. He knew that he couldn't punish his older sister since she's much more powerful than him, so he decided to go with his son.

"Why am I being punished?" Apollo asked glaring at his father.

"Siding with the traitor and having too many demigods" Zeus said to him angrily. He nods at Aphrodite.

"Fine what's my punishment for siding with a hero?" Apollo asked his father with a small frown.

"You will be a female permanently" Zeus said to his son.

Apollo appears in the center of the room. His eyes widened when Aphrodite lifts her hand up and shoots a beam of pink energy at him. He feels his body changing, his hips becoming more feminine. Two large lumps appearing where his nipples were at. His sunny blond hair becoming longer until it reaches down her back. He lets out a loud feminine scream before fainting.

All of a sudden the room got darker and a powerful presence appeared in the room.

"Who dares interrupt The King of Gods" Zeus said loudly.

"I do drama queen. I should blast you for being so arrogant" A male voice said loudly.

Artemis watches her aunt get off her throne and bow before the male. "Who are you male?" She asks him angrily.

"I'm Chaos the creator." A man with eyes like the galaxy said glaring at the moon goddess causing every's eyes to widen.

The gods and demigods quickly bow before Chaos making him laugh a bit.

"I don't like people bowing to me" Chaos said to them.

The gods got back on their thrones.

"So why are you here Lord Chaos?" Thalia asked the creator tilting her head to the side a bit curious.

"I came here to offer Perseus my blessing and make him my heir to the universe, but it seems that I'm too late" Chaos said loudly as his voice gets colder towards the end.

"Why would you offer that to a traitor?" Thalia asked him with a small frown.

The room gets colder after what Thalia just said. "How dare you say that about Perseus. He's not a traitor, your moon goddess lied and Gaea just wanted to ruin him" Chaos said to the daughter of Zeus angrily. "I'm disappointed in all of you except for Hestia and Apollo who believed in Perseus" He said to them with a small frown.

A few tears leak out of Artemis' eyes as she's reminded of betraying Percy. She silently made a vow that when he gets out of Tartarus that she'll do anything and everything to get him to forgive her. _I'll have a lot of making up to do with him._

Strangely Thalia made the same type of vow that Artemis made silently.

Chaos looks from the moon goddess to the demigod of Zeus before laughing a bit at their vow. "Good luck girls you're going to need it since you'll have more competition" He said to them with a small grin as he points to the unconscious sun goddess.

Artemis gritted her teeth at what Chaos just said about her having more competition for Percy. _Now that Apollo is a female, she doesn't have to hold back._

"How many?" Thalia asked with a small frown.

Chaos thinks for a few minutes before answering. "Her and another one that Percy will meet in Tartarus" He said to the daughter of Zeus.

Thalia didn't like that the girl in Tartarus would be together with Percy for a long time. She felt jealousy course through her body. _So Lady Artemis, Lady Apollo, me and a mysterious girl all like him._

Artemis felt herself getting jealous at the information of a girl in Tartarus being alone with Percy. She didn't like the thought of a girl that's not her being with him for a long time.

"Well I'm going to leave _sin_ ce I'm too late, but I hope that you're all ready for another war without Perseus" Chaos said to the gods with a small glare.

"What do you mean Lord Chaos?" Athena asked the creator with a small frown.

"Exactly what I mean. Perseus will be on your enemy's side" Chaos said to the goddess of wisdom.

"What, but he has to help us. His fatal flaw is loyalty" Annabeth said loudly as she's scared of fighting Perseus.

Chaos laughs loudly at what the daughter of Athena just said. "Sorry to burst your bubble daughter of Athena, but Perseus' fatal flaw snapped after all of you betrayed him except for Apollo and Hestia" He said glaring at her.

Artemis and Thalia looked down shamefully as they cried silently.

Chaos sighs a bit as he looks at the gods. "When Apollo wakes up, the oracle will issue the prophecy" He said to them before leaving the throne room.

As soon as the creator left, all the demigods screamed loudly and ran around like they're chickens with their heads cut off.

"What will we do?" Some demigods said loudly.

"Quiet" Zeus said loudly as he slammed his bolt on the ground.

Apollo groaned and woke up after talking with Chaos in her mind while she was unconscious. _Well I decided to go with the name Asteria after mom's sister._ She was told by him that a new prophecy will come out after she woke up. A green mist comes out of her mouth.

 **Son of Poseidon betrayed by the ones he loved and cherished caused his fatal flaw to snap. Finding the daughter of Atlas in Tartarus who was betrayed by the god of the skies. They join the primordials in the destruction of Olympus and camp half-blood. The lovesick moon goddess will have to make a choice. Will she chase after her heart or will she stay with her family and be destroyed with them. Olympians your destruction is imminent. A new Era will come.**

The throne room became quieter than a mouse.

Asteria wakes up from unconsciousness right after the prophecy and looks at her family. She notices that her father looks like he was just issued a death sentence. "Mm what happened? You all look like you were sentenced to death" She asks her sister with a small frown.

Artemis snaps out of her thoughts before she turns her attention to her former brother. She tells her sister about the prophecy that came out of her mouth.

Asteria's eyes widened at what Artemis just said to her. _Well aunt Hestia and I won't have to worry about that since we didn't betray him._ She nodded at her sister.

"We're doomed" Many demigods said loudly.

"Quiet, so that we can talk about the prophecy" Zeus said loudly.

"Well the first part is obvious. It talks about Percy being betrayed and his fatal flaw snapping" Athena said to her father with a small frown.

"The second part talks about a daughter of Atlas that you betrayed father" Athena said to him confused a bit.

Zeus kept himself calm as he thought about what daughter of Atlas he betrayed. His eyes widened as he remembered about the daughter of Atlas that was in the sky. "Hmm the only daughter of Atlas that I remembered betraying was in the sky. I sent her to Tartarus since I didn't think a titan deserved to be in the sky" He said to her with a small frown.

Artemis turns her head and looks at her father. She couldn't believe that her father sent Zoe to Tartarus because she was the daughter of a titan.

Hestia and Hades rolled their eyes at their little brother's excuse. Their father being the titan of time.

Athena nodded at her father. "The next part talks about both Perseus and the daughter of Atlas joining the titans and Primordial in the destruction of us" She said to him shaking her head a bit.

Artemis wasn't looking forward to them talking about the next part of the prophecy.

Zeus nodded at his daughter. "Yes it seems that I made a mistake like our father and now we'll be replaced just like him" He said sadly.

Poseidon and Hades looked down shamefully at what their little brother just said. They remembered helping Zeus dethrone their father for being a bad leader and eating their siblings.

"The next part of the prophecy talks about Artemis making a choice between her heart and being destroyed with us" Athena said to her father as she looks a the moon goddess a bit curious.

Thalia looked from Artemis and Athena. She thought Chaos was joking about Artemis being one of the girls who's in love with Percy. Now she has to compete with two goddesses. One of them already on his good side for voting innocent. The other has a lot of making up to do just like herself.

Zeus watches Artemis' face turn bright gold in amusement. "Hmm is what the prophecy said about you being a lovesick moon goddess true?" He asks his daughter.

Aphrodite squealed loudly about Artemis being in love finally. She quickly stopped after being told to be quiet by Zeus.

Artemis' face turns a dark shade of gold as she chews on her bottom lip a few times. She could feel every god and demigod gaze on her. "Y-Yes father, It's true" She said to him as steam comes out of her ears from blushing too much.

"Hit the deck" Asteria said loudly as she covers her ears.

Some demigods and gods do the same as the sun goddess before it's too late.

"Awwwwwwwww that's so cute" Aphrodite squealed even louder than before.

Many demigods and some gods feel their ear drums burst from the love goddess squealing so loud.

Zeus chuckled a bit at his daughter blushing until steam comes out of her ears. He couldn't believe that he was laughing about his daughter's love life before his demise. He felt like he was going crazy and not acting like himself. It felt more like when he was with his siblings before he became king. He just hopes that Perseus doesn't end up like him when he replaces him.

Zeus' siblings couldn't remember the last time they heard him laugh like that. _The last time was before he became king._ They missed their nice little brother before he became king of gods.

"What will we do Father?" Athena asked him with a small frown.

"I don't think we can do anything. Our destruction is guaranteed" Zeus said to his daughter sadly. He feels happy that at least one of his daughters will escape destruction if she decides to follow her heart.

"This is bull crap, so we just wait for our deaths." Ares said to his father angrily.

"Yes Ares. Even if we try anything, our deaths are guaranteed to happen" Zeus said to his hot blooded son.

"Is there anyway we can convince Perseus to spare us?" Athena asked her father with a small frown.

Zeus shakes his head at her. "Only if his fatal flaw didn't snap, but I think some of the gods will be spared." He said to her with a small smile.

Athena is a bit curious on who does her father think will be spared. "Who?" She asks him.

"Artemis obviously if she decides to follow her heart. Asteria and Hestia for voting innocent." Zeus said to Athena.

Artemis blushed deeply at what her father just said.

"Anyone else?" Athena asked him before she gets her answer as she remembers Hades, Aphrodite's husband, and Demeter choosing not to vote at all. "Hades, Hephaestus, and Demeter right?" She asked him with a small frown.

"That's right, and possibly Aphrodite since he knows that the world needs love. She'll probably have to promise not to break up any couples though" Zeus said as he rub his chin.

Aphrodite looks at Zeus with hope in her eyes. If she had to make that promise to stay alive, then she would do it.

Athena counts all the gods that will be spared from destruction. "So half will be spared and the other half will be destroyed" She said loudly as she slumps onto her throne.

"What about us?" Thalia asks her father.

"I think you have your answer already" Zeus said to his daughter.

"So all the demigods that betrayed Percy will die." Thalia said sadly.

"Yes going by the prophecy" Zeus nodded at his daughter.

Thalia nods as she puts her head down.

"So Arty have you decided on what you will do?" Asteria asks her sister with a small grin. _If she decides to stay, then I have one less person to share Percy with._

Artemis squirms around a bit in her throne as the spotlight is back on her. She mind messages her father and says sorry before telling him that she's going to follow her heart.

Zeus smiles at his daughter and nods at her.

"Of course she's going to stay here with her family" Athena said to Asteria with a small grin.

Asteria looks at her sister noticing the sad expression on her face. _Looks like I'll have to share him with her._ "So?" She asks her.

Artemis bites her bottom lip a few times before answering Asteria. "I choose to follow my heart" She said to her sister with a small smile.

Asteria nodded at her sister before covering her ears. "3, 2, 1" She counted down to zero.

"Awww my new favorite ship Pertemis is sailing" Aphrodite squealed even louder than the other two times.

"Pertemis?" Artemis asks tilting her head to the side.

"Yes between you and Perseus" Aphrodite said to the moon goddess with a small grin.

Artemis nodded at the love goddess.

"You know that you'll have to share him with three others right?" Aphrodite asked Artemis with a small smile.

"Yes with my two sisters and Zoe" Artemis said nodding at the love goddess.

Aphrodite nods at her. "Yes, but you and her will have a lot of making up to do while Asteria and Zoe are on Percy's good side already" She said to her with an encouraging smile.

"Yes I know" Artemis said to her sadly.

"Well you have a lot of time before he comes out of Tartarus" Aphrodite said to her softly.

Strangely the hunters didn't say anything about Artemis admit falling in love with Perseus. They were busy thinking of ways to survive his rage.

"What about us Milady?" A random hunter asked Artemis with a small frown.

Artemis flinched a bit at what one of her hunters just asked her. "I'll try to convince Percy to let all of you survive, but you might have stop being man haters or kill them. The hunt might have to change and let abused boys in." She said to the hunter with a small frown as she remembered what Percy told her about his step-dad.

Some of the younger hunters actually didn't mind having boys in the hunt as long as they were nice. The older ones however didn't like the idea at all.

"I wouldn't mind having a big brother or little one" A young hunter said excitedly.

"But Milady we can't let any boys into the hunt." Pheobe said to her patron angrily.

Artemis sighs a bit at one of her oldest hunters. "I'm sorry Pheobe, but I can't do anything about it unless you prefer to die" She said to her with a small frown.

Pheobe opens her mouth before closing it. She couldn't say anything to her patron since she would prefer to stay alive. "Fine Milady I'll tolerate the boys, but if they do something bad I'll kill them" She said to the moon goddess with a small frown.

Artemis nods at her hunter.

"Meeting adjourned" Zeus said as he slams his master bolt on the ground. He flashes away from the throne room.

The other gods flash away along with their children leaving only Artemis and Asteria along with Thalia since she wanted to stay with the two goddesses that she'll have to share Percy with.

"So it's only us three now" Thalia said to her sisters.

"Yes, but I guess we should start trying to train the hunters in being nice to boys." Artemis said to her Lieutenant with a strained smile. She knows that it will be hard, but she wants Percy to see that she'll do anything for him to forgive her.

Thalia nods at her sister. "Maybe we could show them males being abused or have their heart broken by females" She suggests to her patron.

Asteria listens to her two sisters talking about ways to turn the hunters nice. "Well I'm going to go rest until morning" She said to her sisters before flashing away from the throne room.

Tartarus

While the gods were talking about the prophecy, Percy was fighting monsters using a strange black sword that he found when he woke up from unconsciousness. He felt strange using the sword at first, but he started to get used to it the more he killed monsters. Each monster he killed with the sword, he imagined an Olympian or a demigod especially Artemis and Thalia.

He walks through Tartarus and slay monster after monster with the sword. After each monster he destroys, he notices that he became more powerful. He continues walking through Tartarus until he hears a loud scream of pain. _That sounds feminine._ He wonders if the gods betrayed someone else before him. He follows the sounds of pain until he comes to the sight of a very attractive female being tortured by some titans and monsters _She looks familiar._ He quickly attacks the titans and destroys them. As he unchains the girl and lays her on the ground. As he gets a closer look at the attractive female, he remembers a familiar hunter that died on a quest. "No-way. Zoe" He said loudly as he looks down at her brown eyes.

"Hi Perseus" Zoe said to him before losing consciousness.

 **End of Chapter. Well looks like Zeus is losing his mind and not being himself by showing remorse for what he did to Percy. Artemis admitted that she's in love with Percy and finally he's shocked finding Zoe in Tartarus. Next chapter will be Percy and Zoe being reacquainted. So I was thinking about how boys get invited into the hunt. One idea is that females become the superior gender after the gender war happened when Hillary Clinton became president. Boys are abused by females, treated as slaves. etc. I was thinking a very large time skip(say about 50 or 100 years(earth) ). During that time president after president are only females. The other one is that I can just go with the idea of Artemis showing her hunters that boys are abused/heartbroken by females also. Don't worry they will be lemons and limes in the story. Read, vote, and comment.**


	2. Percy meets Zoe again and gets allies

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long, but I slipped down some stairs while walking with crutches. I'm glad that people like my story. I was asked by someone not to kill off the Olympians because they regret betraying Percy. I'm not going to kill off all Olympians, the ones who didn't vote guilty will be spared and also Artemis along with possibly Aphrodite. The ones I will probably fade will be Hera(she's a bitch), Ares(Don't need war). Zeus I might give him a chance to redeem himself since he truly shows remorse. I've decided on what I will do with Zeus. Sorry this took forever x3. I just moved out of my house and now I live in the middle of nowhere temporary.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters. Rick does.**

"Talking"

 _Thoughts_

 **Diana Talking**

"Hi Perseus" Zoe said to him with a small smile before losing consciousness.

Percy frowned a bit when Zoe losses consciousness, but he's happy that she's alive. Ever since she died, he blamed himself because he was too weak to defeat Atlas. He smiled as he begins rubbing her head gently while reminiscing about the first time he met the ex-huntress. He developed a crush on the Lieutenant and leader of the hunt, but kept his feelings locked up deep inside since he knew that nothing would happen because of their oaths and their hate for his gender.

He decides to take Zoe to the safe-house he found while slaying monsters. "Don't worry I'll make sure to protect you" He said softly as he wraps his arms around her body. He blushes lightly as he feels the attractive female snuggle deeper into his chest. He sighs a bit as he walks to his safe-house. As soon as he gets to his temporary place, he tries to pull her off his body but she won't let go of him.

"So the gods ruined another person's life" He said to himself as he goes back to rubbing her head. While he waits for the ex-huntress to wake up, he starts to think about a certain silver eyed goddess and demigod daughter of Zeus. He knows that when it comes to his revenge he won't be able to hurt or kill them. He feels his chest hurt at the thought of killing them. He lays down along with the daughter of Atlas on his chest. He closes his eyes and drifts off to dreamland with his last thoughts centering the girl snuggling against his chest.

Zoe wakes up not too long after Percy went to dreamland. She opens her eyes and looks around noticing that her face is press up against something soft. She looks up and blushes deeply finding Perseus sleeping with his arms around her. _So that wasn't a dream? I was saved by him._ She wonders why he's in Tartarus though since he's not like any of the other males. She bites her bottom lip trying to decide between pulling away from his warm embrace or staying there until he wakes up. She grabs his arms and pulls them from around her body causing him to stir a bit in his sleep.

Percy feels Zoe pull his arms away from her body. He was just resting for a bit before he talks to her. "Mm welcome back sleeping beauty" He said to her with a small grin. He sits up and looks at the demi-titan.

Zoe blushed deeply as she looked down at Perseus. "Thanks for saving me from the titans and monsters" She said to him with a small smile. She developed a crush on the son of Poseidon after she watched him take the sky from Artemis. She couldn't help herself from looking at the very handsome demigod. _Oh god I sound like Aphrodite._ She frowns a bit as she noticed his eyes that was once bright looked dead now.

Percy's face turns red as he watches Zoe look over his body. He feels really happy that she's checking him out, but he decides to tease her a bit. "So are you done checking me out?" He asks her teasingly with a playful grin.

Zoe blushes crimson red at what Perseus just said to her. She shakes her head as she tries to calm her beating heart. She wonders if he's just teasing her and if he's happy that she stared at him. "Stop teasing me Perseus" She said as she gives him a playful hit on his right arm. She couldn't believe how relaxed she feels around him.

Percy grins a bit. "Okay Zoe I'll stop teasing you" He said to her as he rubs his right arm where she hit him. He decides to tease her one last time though. "You know you weren't the only one checking the other person out" He said to her with a wide grin.

Zoe's face turns three different shades of red at what Perseus just said to her. She wonders what he thinks of her body. _Does that mean that he likes me?_ She quickly shakes her head to get rid of those thoughts. "It's good to see you again, but why are you here in Tartarus?" She asks him tilting her head to the side a bit curious. She watches his eyes turn cold right after she asked the question. _Did something happen to him?_ She shivers a bit as she feels like her body is drowning in ice cold water.

Percy's demeanor turned from happy and playful to cold and dead. He frowns a bit as he looks at Zoe with his cold sea green eyes. "I was betrayed by the gods and my friends" He said to her in a cold voice. "Every god except for Apollo and Hestia betrayed me. My ex-friends actually believed that I was a spy even though my flaw was personal loyalty" He said to her angrily.

Zoe eyes widens at what Perseus just said to her. She couldn't believe that his friends and the gods would betray him. She watched him from the sky until she was dragged down to Tartarus by Zeus. "Even Lady Artemis and your cousin Thalia?" She asks him with a small frown. She didn't want to actually believe that they betrayed him, she watched them being together from the sky. Sometimes she would feel jealous of them being with him.

Percy's frown gets wider. "Yes they betrayed me, but something tells me that I'll end up forgiving both of them" He said to her softly. _Well I won't make it easier on them. They'll have to earn it._ "Enough about me, why are you down here? I remember Artemis putting you up in the sky" He said to her crossing his arms over his chest _._

Zoe smiles a bit. "I think Lady Artemis and Thalia regret betraying you. I mean I seen the way they look at you" She said to him with a small grin. The grin on her face quickly disappears after Perseus' question. "Well one day I was watching everyone from the sky and then the next thing I'm being sent down to Tartarus by Zeus telling me that a filthy titan shouldn't be in his domain" She said to him sadly as she cries a bit.

Percy sighs a bit. "Well they have a lot of making up to do for betraying me" He said to her. He scoots up closer to Zoe and wraps his arms around her. He traces circles on her back as he comforts her. "It's okay. You're not filthy, you're a very beautiful girl so don't believe what drama queen said about you" He said to her with a small smile. Thank god she couldn't see the deep blush on his face after calling her beautiful.

Zoe blushed furiously at what Percy just said to her. She felt her heart beat go faster as he comforted her. She felt safe in his arms, she wouldn't mind staying like this for awhile. _He cares more about me than himself, I'm really crushing on him hard._ She decided then and there that she wants to be loved by him. _Well since Lady Artemis and Thalia are not here, I'll have more time with him._ She pulls away from him reluctantly. "Thanks Percy" She said to him with a loving smile.

Percy frowned a bit when Zoe pulled away from him. He really like having his arms wrapped around the ex-hunter. He blushed deeply at Zoe's loving smile. "You're welcome Zoe" He said to her with a heart melting smile. _She's really cute when blushing._ "We'll be leaving in a bit to go deeper into Tartarus, so we can escape" He said to her softly. He grabs the pen in his pocket before pulling it out and handing it to her. "Here this is yours. I got it where I found you" he said to her.

Zoe's face turns even redder after receiving Percy's smile. _That's a very dangerous smile for girls._ She feels like she wants to keep that smile to herself or at least to girls that she approves of with Percy. "Thank you Percy" She said to him as she grabs the pen. "So what will we be doing other than escaping?" She asks him tilting her head to the side a bit curious.

"You're welcome Zoe. I wouldn't keep that since it's yours and I have my own weapon" Percy said to her with a small grin. He sighs a bit as he looks around his little safe area. "Well we're going to go talk to Nyx in the mansion of night and try to get her to help us with our revenge against the gods" He said to her softly.

Zoe smiles brightly and nods at him. _He really is different than any other male and not to mention handsome._ She slaps her face as she blushes deeply at her thought. "Okay, so we're making alliances with a primordial god?" She asks him a bit curious.

Percy grins widely. "Yes we'll be making an alliance with a primordial god and the titans" He said to her with a small smile.

Zoe's eyes flew wide opened at what Percy said about the titans. "You want to make an alliance with the titans also." She said to him frowning a bit.

Percy nods at her. "Yes, but I heard there's a new leader for the titans. I believe her name is Selene" He said to her as he scratches his chin a bit. "I hope Nyx is still not mad at me for tricking her the last time I came here" He said as he rubs the back of his head nervously.

"Okay let me get this right. So you want to talk to a primordial goddess that's possibly mad at you and the former moon goddess? Do you have a death wish?" Zoe said to him furiously. She didn't want him to go to them for another reason, but decided to keep it to herself. _What's the chance of them wanting him?_ She feels herself getting a bit jealous at the thought of sharing him with them.

Percy flinched a bit at Zoe's anger. "Um nope, but we need all the help we can get against the Olympians" He said to her with a small smile.

"Okay Percy, but don't try to piss them off. I know that you love pissing off immortals, but please don't do it" Zoe said pleading to him. She doesn't want him to get killed because she desires to be with him.

Percy grins a bit at what Zoe just said about him pissing off Immortals. A warm feeling spreads throughout his body at the thought of her being worried about him. "Okay I'll try not to piss them off, but only if they don't act like the gods" He said to her with a small smile.

Zoe laughs a bit and nods at him. "Okay I'm fine with that, but if they try to kill us we retreat" She said to him with a small glare.

"Fine we'll retreat if they try to kill us Zoe" Percy said to her softly. He stretches his arms out before standing up.

Zoe stands up and joins Percy. "Ready to go Percy?" She asks him with a small smile.

Percy grins at her. "Yes lets go, but we'll be killing lots of monsters on the way" He said to her as he looks down at the strange black sword he found after waking up in Tartarus.

Time skip(Many monsters later)

After killing around three hundred monsters they finally made it to the mansion of the night where a dark shadowy woman is standing right in front of the entrance.

Nyx opened her eyes when she felt a very large power coming from one of the demigods. "Welcome to my mansion again Perseus. We've been waiting for you" She said to the demigod with a small smile.

"We?" Percy asks tilting his head to the side a bit curious.

"Yes Selene, the titan leader and me" Nyx said to the demigod with a charming smile causing Zoe to glare at the primordial of night.

Zoe doesn't like the way Nyx is looking at Percy. She grips riptide tightly as she tries to calm down. "Can we get everything over with Lady Nyx?" She asks her as she grits her teeth.

"Of course daughter of Atlas. Both of you come inside my mansion" Nyx said to them as she opens the door and walks inside, she walks to the room where she left Selene.

Percy looks at Zoe before nodding to her. He follows after Nyx inside along with Zoe. He sees a very beautiful pale skinned young woman with a curvy hourglass figure and silver eyes reminding him of Artemis.

Selene looks over at the male demigod. "Like what you see?" She asks him teasingly with a small wink. She watches in amusement as his face turns red.

Zoe grabs onto Percy's hand and glares at the former moon goddess.

Nyx giggles a bit at the obvious jealousy that the demi-titan is showing. "Selene stop teasing them. We're here to talk" She said to her sighing a bit.

"Aww you just have to spoil my fun. Well Perseus looks much more handsome than you told me Lady Nyx" Selene said to the primordial of night with a teasing grin.

Nyx face turns bright platinum at what Selene just said about Perseus. "Uh shut up Selene. We have a jealous demi-titan" She said to her as she tries to calm her beating heart.

Zoe's eyes widened at what Nyx just said about her being jealous. She covers her face with her other hand in a bad attempt to hide her blush.

"Okay Lady Nyx. Lets get down to why we're here" Selene nods at the primordial goddess of night.

"I agree with you Selene, we can tease Perseus and make the demi-titan jealous later" Nyx said to the titan leader.

Zoe squeezes Percy's hand a bit harder while glaring at the two goddesses.

Percy sighs a bit as he feels Zoe squeeze his hand. "So what do you both want in this alliance?" He asks them tilting his head to the side a bit curious.

Nyx and Selene turns around to talk to each other. It didn't take them long to figure out what they want from Perseus.

"Well Selene and I think that to solidify our alliance you need to marry one from each of our sides." Nyx said to Perseus with a small grin.

Percy's eyes widened at what Nyx just said to him. "So a titan and primordial goddess?" He asks her blushing lightly.

"Yes that's correct Perseus. We'll use a blood oath, so no betrayals" Selene said to the demigod with a small smile.

"Great more paperwork for me. Sometimes I think my brother Tartarus made me leader was because he didn't want to deal with it" Nyx said pouting a bit.

Percy laughs a bit at what Nyx just said about Tartarus. He bites his bottom lip as he feels his hand being squeezed harder by Zoe. "Okay I'll bite. Who are the lucky girls joining me?" he asks them.

Nyx and Selene giggles a bit. "Well of course it will be us" They said to him with a wide grin.

Zoe growls a bit as she hugs Percy's arm tightly. She didn't like that she'll have to share her Percy with other goddesses other than Artemis.

"Okay Zoe you can loosen up a bit, I won't leave you" Percy said to her as he leans down and gives a gentle kiss on her forehead.

Zoe blushes lightly when she feels Percy kiss her forehead. She loosens her grip a bit on his arm. She uses her other hand to touch her forehead.

Nyx grins a bit. "Hmm the cute demi-titan looks like she died and went to heaven" She said to Percy teasingly.

Zoe wonders what will happen when Percy kisses her on the lips. She giggles and drools a bit at the thought of him kissing her on the lips.

Selene watches the demi-titan in amusement. "Okay Lady Nyx stop teasing them. So do we have a deal Perseus?" She asks him softly.

Percy looks from Zoe to the two goddesses before nodding. "Yes, but I hope you don't mind sharing. I believe Chaos told me four more will join me" He said to Selene blushing deeply.

"Ooh so you're going to end up with a nice harem. Sounds like a dream come true for you" Nyx said to Percy teasingly with a small smirk.

Percy blushes deeply at what Nyx just said to him. _I wonder who the others are though. Chaos said that I'll be surprised. Not to mention Zoe, if I didn't find her I would have gone crazy._ " I guess being surrounded by beautiful girls will be lovely" He said to the primordial goddess with a heart melting smile.

Nyx feels herself buckling under the demigod's smile. _That's one dangerous smile._ " Thank you for the compliment Perseus, but you need to be careful with your smile" She said to him as she points to the kneeling red face titan leader.

Selene gets up slowly and sits back down on the couch. "I agree with my fellow leader. Your smile is dangerous" She said to him blushing deeply.

Percy nods at Selene. "Okay, so who will train us?" He asks them a bit curious.

"Of course both of us will train you." Nyx said to him with a wide grin.

Percy shudders a bit. _What did I get myself into?_

"Follow us to the special room for your training" Nyx said to him.

Percy and Zoe nods at her. They follow after the two leaders to their training room.

Nyx stops at the third door and opens it. "I hope you're ready for tort- training" She said to them laughing a bit.

Percy knew then and there that he screwed up big time.

Time skip-5 years(25 earth years)-The hunt

Artemis sighs a bit as she looks at the moon. Since the day she betrayed her heart the moon haven't been as bright as ever.

Asteria looks at her sister. "It's been 25 years since the day Percy was betrayed and jumped into Tartarus" She said with a small frown. She's been watching her sister closely noticing that each passing year she gets depressed. _Well anyone can tell by just looking at the moon._

Artemis looks at her sister. "Yes I wish that I could go back in time and stop myself from making the biggest mistake of my live" She said sadly as tears comes out of her eyes and flows down her face.

Asteria smiles sadly as she wraps her arms around the moon goddess. "There, there Arty. I'm sure he'll be happy to know that you took his idea and made it happen" She said to her sister with a small smile.

Artemis nods at her sister. "Yes it took about 15 years to get my hunters to become nicer to males. Now they're much happier especially with the ones who call them big sister and little sister" She said giggling a bit.

Asteria nods at her sister. "Yes, but the kicker is that the cute little ones call you mommy and ask you where's daddy at" She said to her teasingly with a small grin.

Artemis blushes deeply at what Asteria just said to her. _I was shocked the first time that happened._ "Oh shush you. I'm not the only mommy. They see you as their second mother" She said to the sun goddess with a small smile. She shakes her head when she hears a loud cry coming from her lieutenant's tent.

"Looks like your Lieutenant is crying again tonight. She really regrets betraying him just like you and father" Asteria said to Artemis softly.

Artemis bites her bottom lip as she nods at Asteria. "Yes she puts a brave face in front of everyone, but on this night for 25 years she cries her heart out" She said to her sister. "Speaking of father, no-one has seen him for a month or two and now uncle Poseidon is taking over until he's found" She said with a small frown.

"Hmm well our sister obviously loves Percy as much as us, but what I think is that he'll forgive both of you because he loves you. I mean you'll have to be dense not to see that" Asteria said to her with a small smile.

Artemis agrees with her sister. "Yes, but I was blind and stupid which caused me to make a horrible mistake that I regret" She said sadly.

"Yes you were Arty, but you and Thalia took the first step in making it up to Percy" Asteria said smiling brightly at her sister.

Artemis nods at Asteria. "Yes, but I will do everything in my power to make it up to Percy even if I have to bend over his knee and get spanked" She said to her sister blushing lightly

Asteria's eyes widened at what her sister just said. "Whoa I didn't know my sister was the kinky type. Anything else you would like to tell me kinky sister" She asks the moon goddess teasingly with a wide smirk.

Artemis blushes deeply. "Well that was Diana's idea. She's the one who came up with that, but oddly enough the idea of him doing that drives me crazy." She said to her sister as her face turns bright gold. "Am I Perverted for liking that?" She asks her.

 **Hmph blame everything on me, you came up with half of the idea yourself.**

 _Shut up Diana and go back to sleep._

"Ah I see, well she is the opposite of you." Asteria said to Artemis giggling a bit. "Mm yes, but there's nothing wrong with being perverted. It's fun especially you be kinky with the one you love" She said to her sister.

"Yes, but now she wants to be free and join in Percy's harem. That will be another person that we have to share Percy with and not to mention what Chaos said to us after coming back" Artemis said to Asteria with a small frown.

 **Of course I want to join. Didn't you see Percy with his shirt off that one time after the hunters played a prank on him. Not to mention he's sweet, handsome, and different than every male you've seen.**

Artemis drools a bit as she remembers that particular day. _I agree with you Diana._

Asteria nods at Artemis. "Yes, he told us that three more will join Percy" She said to her sister. _I'm curious about those three though._

"Exactly I was already going crazy sharing him with you, Thalia, and Zoe, but now there's three more that I'll have to share with" Artemis said pouting a bit. Over the years she imagined each of the mysterious girls as targets when doing archery.

Asteria giggles a bit. "Mm I'm curious were you happy that Annabeth was his girlfriend and were you happy that they broke up?" She asks her sister with a small grin.

Artemis glares at her sister. "Of course not, I had to do everything in my power not to stab her with my hunting knives. Yes I was really happy when they broke up especially when he came to the hunt for that year" She said to her blushing deeply.

Asteria eyes widened at what Artemis just said. "Whoa there Arty, you actually planned to stab a demigod because of Perseus. You're very Possessive" She said to her sister giggling a bit.

Artemis nodded at Asteria. "Yep or at least let her fall into an accident." She said to her sister with a small smirk.

Asteria shivers a bit. "You're evil Arty, but I'm curious when that Prophecy came out you were very happy huh" She said to her.

Artemis grins widely. "Of course I was happy, but I had to lead everyone into thinking that there was a chance of me choosing family over my heart" She said to her sister. "The only thing I didn't like was about Chaos telling us that Percy will have more lovers" She said pouting at her sister.

"I didn't see that coming. You're really lovesick just like Thalia. I seen the way she looked at the multiple pictures of Percy she haves in her tent when she thinks no one is looking" Asteria said to Artemis shivering a bit. _Poor Percy will have a crazy moon goddess and demigod after him._ She giggles a bit at the thought of Percy hiding away from them.

Artemis glares at Asteria harshly. "What!. My Lieutenant have pictures of Percy here and she didn't tell me about them" She said loudly.

Asteria decides to tease Artemis a bit. "Yep and some of them are even nudes. One picture with Percy just getting out of the shower without a towel" She said to her sister licking her lips a few times. She felt herself getting a bit turned on at the nude pictures that she saw in Thalia's tent.

Artemis eyes widened at what Asteria just said to her about Thalia having nude pictures. "Ooh I'm going to have a long talk with my lieutenant about not sharing" She said to her sister.

Asteria laughs a bit. "Okay Arty have fun" She said to her sister before leaving to her own tent.

Artemis looks up at the moon one last time before she leaves to talk to Thalia. She knocks on her lieutenant's tent and waits.

"Come in Lady Artemis" Thalia said to the moon goddess outside. She made sure to hide the pictures of Percy.

Artemis opens the flap and walks into the tent. "Hello Thalia I hope you're feeling better after letting it out" She said to her demigod sister with a small smile.

"Of course Lady Artemis I feel much better and now I'll be able to work hard all year long" Thalia said to her leader. She wonders why she feels a hostile aura coming from her.

"That's great your sisters and brothers will need you at your best" Artemis said smiling brightly at her.

Thalia nods at Artemis. "Is there anything else you would like to talk about before I go to sleep?" She asks her tilting her head to the side a bit curious.

Artemis nods at Thalia. "Yes I believe I do. I was talking with Asteria earlier and she mentioned something interesting about you" She said to her softly.

"Oh what did she tell you? It must have been something that shocked you" Thalia said to her smiling a bit. _Ooh no did she find out about the pictures?_

"Ooh she shocked me alright. She told me that you have some interesting pictures of Percy" Artemis said to Thalia in a sickly sweet voice. She walks closer to the demigod.

Thalia's eyes widened and her face turns pale white. "Ooh I don't have any pictures of Percy except this one with me, Percy, and Annabeth" She said to Artemis as she points to the lone picture frame of the three of them hugging.

"I see maybe my sister was just teasing me" Artemis said to Thalia with a small smile. She turns around and heads to the flap.

Thalia sighs a bit in relief. _There's no way I'll share my precious collection, but how did Asteria know? Did she sneak into my tent while I was gone?_

"You're broadcasting your thoughts right?" Artemis asks her in a sickly sweet voice.

Thalia's face turns pale white at what Artemis just said to her. "Ooh shit" She said loudly.

Artemis watches her lieutenant in amusement. "So where's this precious collection of yours that you won't share with me?" She asks her in a scary voice.

Thalia feels fear grip her body. She slowly walks over to the dresser and pulls the picture book out from under her clothes. She hands it to Artemis.

Artemis thanks her lieutenant before she opens the book and starts to look at the pages of pictures until she came to the more naughty pictures. Her eyes widened as the pictures get naughtier on each page. She feels herself getting turned on a bit. "When did you take this picture?" She asks Thalia pointing to the one with Percy running on the water naked.

Thalia blushed deeply at the picture Artemis pointed to. "Well that was the first day he came to the hunt, the hunters took his clothes while he bathed" She said to her.

Artemis nods at her. "I see, what about his one though?" She said pointing to the picture of Percy naked getting out of the shower.

Thalia chews on her bottom lip a few times. "Well I took that one at camp a day before we left 26 years ago. I made a deal with a daughter of Hephaestus that if she made a camera for me, I'll give her a copy of a picture of Percy" She said to the moon goddess.

"So that was the year Percy left with us, but what I'm curious about is how he never found out about your little stunt" Artemis said to her.

Thalia grins widely. "Well I made sure the camera didn't have flash on and it was above the door and on a timer for 15 secs after I heard the water shut off" She said to her.

Artemis laughs a bit. She hands the picture book back to her. "Okay I'll let you keep the book on one condition" She said to her.

Thalia grabs the book and puts it back into the dresser. "Okay Lady Artemis as long as it's doable" She said to her with a small smile.

"Ooh I want you to give me a copy of each picture, so I have my own Percy book" Artemis said to her.

Thalia nods at Artemis. "I can do that the next time we go to camp" She said to the moon goddess.

"Good have a nice sleep Thalia" Artemis said to her happily before leaving the tent.

Tartarus

Percy and Zoe continues to train with their allies. They still have another five years to go.

Percy laughed a bit as he remembered how jealous Zoe got when him and Selene ended up in many compromising positions. He wondered if Zoe imagined herself in Selene's place a few times.

Zoe kept attacking Nyx faster imagining her being Selene instead. She didn't like the way Selene attacked and flirted with her Percy. She almost lost it when Selene ended on top of Percy close to kissing him.

"You need to calm down Zoe. You're getting distracted and your attacks are becoming more sloppy" Nyx said to her with a small frown.

Zoe nods at Nyx as she tries to think of happy thoughts instead of ones with Selene. The other thing she loved about the training were the breaks because she used them to get closer to Percy.

"Help!" A loud scream.

Zoe and Percy stopped attacking their trainers.

"Please don't tell me drama queen sent another demigod down here" Percy said loudly as he puts his hand over his face.

Zoe sighs a bit. "Sounds like a female one though. Maybe he thought she was trying to take Zeus' throne from him" She said giggling a bit as she rolls her eyes.

"Well go help her" Nyx and Selene yelled at their apprentices.

Percy nods at them as he quickly runs out of the room and mansion along with Zoe.

Percy stops when he comes to the sight of a very pretty blonde haired female with electric blue eyes surrounded by the rebel titans and monsters. He notices that she looks around his age. _So she's immortal at the age of 18 like me and Zoe?_ "She looks like a daughter of Zeus with the blue eyes. She must have gotten the hair color from her dad" He said to Zoe jokingly.

Zoe nods at Percy. "I agree with you Percy, but lets go save the damsel in distress." She said to him with a small smile.

Percy grins a bit. "This looks pretty familiar to me when I rescued you Zoe" He said to her softly. He jumps down close to the titans. "Mind if I join in?" He asks sarcastically. He attacks Hyperion with his black sword quickly not giving him a chance to retaliate. He kept his eyes on a specific titan of time. "Alive again Kronos. Did you sacrifice some poor sucker to revive yourself?" He asks him curiously.

Kronos looks at Percy and then at the black sword oozing power off it. "I've been alive for awhile before Selene almost killed me" He said to his grandson with a small frown.

Percy nods at him. "Ah that's why you feel almost as weak as a demigod" He said to him grinning widely. "Too bad you had to try and rape your grand daughter, you would have lived longer" He said to him as he swings his sword towards the titan of time taking him out quickly.

Zoe killed the monsters while Percy took out Krios and the other titans.

Percy lands right near the daughter of Zeus. "Who are you? You feel a bit stronger than a demigod" He asks her tilting his head to the side.

Zenia looked up at Percy who she sentenced 25 years ago to Tartarus. She bites her bottom lip a few times. "My name is Zenia. I'm a goddess. Daughter of Zeus and a minor goddess" She said to him. _Strange he doesn't feel like a demigod, but much stronger._

Percy nods at her. "Okay you can come with us to the mansion of night and relax" He said to her with a small smile.

Zenia sighs in relief that Percy didn't try pushing more, but she feels someone looking at her.

Zoe looks at the goddess with suspicion before following after Percy.

Nyx eyes narrowed when she saw the blonde haired girl. "Percy, Zoe can you leave? I need to talk with the demigod you just saved" She asks them.

Percy and Zoe nod before running off to their training room.

As soon as they're gone. Nyx drops her facade. "I know who you are. Why are you here Lord Zeus or is it Lady Zeus?" She asks the blonde haired girl.

Zenia's eyes widened at being found out so quick. "It's Zenia and I was in Tartarus against my will before Percy saved me" She said to Nyx.

Nyx nods at her. "So you didn't set all that up to try and kill Percy then?" She asks her softly.

Zenia shakes her head. "No, I regret what I did 25 years ago" She said to the primordial goddess of night.

Nyx smiles a bit. "I can tell, but I wont be able to turn you back. Also you won't be able to leave Tartarus until Percy and Zoe are ready. Is that fine with you?" She asks the goddess of lightning.

Zenia nods at her with a small smile. "Yes, they were nice enough to take me here and I see why Percy is very strong" She said to her laughing a bit.

Nyx blushes lightly, but quickly covers up. "Well mind telling me how exactly you turned into this?" She asks pointing to Zenia.

Zenia frowns a bit as she nods. "It was I believe two months ago when I left Olympus"

 **That's end of chapter. Wew that took me awhile xD. Mm I made Artemis a bit crazy in love or is it a lot? Lol. Yes I know that the camera scene isn't realistic. Maybe xD. Should I add Diana? If I do, she'll be the last one in the harem. 8 will be max. So next chapter Zenia will tell Nyx on how she ended up in Tartarus and then I'll write some fluff/lemon scenes with each girl :). I'll be working on new stories and my other one. I'm thinking of doing a god/demigods reading of my story Guardian of the hunt and Apollo's punishment. I also have many ideas for other new stories thanks to someone x3. Don't worry I won't abandon any of my stories. Read and Review. I'll update as soon as I can again. My internet connection is terrible for the next 5 days.**


	3. Explanation and leaving Tartarus

**N/A: Sorry I took so long to update this story, but I've been extremely busy. I'll be updating my stories faster and adding new ones soon. Look forward to them. Hope everyone is doing well also. My current position is much better than the past one. I won't abandon my stories, so lets get on to the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or any characters. Rick does.**

Zenia frowns a bit as she nods. "It was I believe two months ago when I left Olympus."

Nyx rolls her eyes a bit. "Let me guess you left because you wanted to have fun with mortals right?" She asks her.

Zenia's face turns bright gold at what Nyx just said to her. "Shut up. Are you going to let me tell you or not?" She asks her a bit in anger.

Nyx laughs a bit. "You male gods and titans love being sluts with mortals" She said with a small grin.

Zenia's eyes widened at what Nyx just said about her fellow gods and the titans. "Anyway I left Olympus and went to a bar where a female mortal approached me. I didn't think anything of it, but I should have seen that because normally it's me approaching the mortal" She said a bit in embarrassment.

Nyx giggles a bit as she imagines the leader of gods being flustered because of being hit on by a female mortal. "Mm I see you were flustered being hit on instead of doing it. So what happened after?" She asks curiously.

Zenia blushes lightly at what Nyx just said to her. She bites her bottom lips a few times. "She lead me to a hotel where we had sex" She said to the primordial of night as she looks away.

Nyx nods a bit at what Zenia said. "Hmm you seem more girly and embarrassed. Did the spell your father and the other titans use on change your entire self like your personality?" She asks the former king of gods.

Zenia sighs a bit. "Yes now that I look back on it. I don't feel proud cheating on my wife and having many children anymore" She said to Nyx with a small frown.

Nyx smiles a bit and nods at Zenia. "Ah I see, so how did you end up down here in Tartarus?" She asks her softly.

Zenia smiles back at Nyx. "Well the next day I woke up outside surrounded by my father and the titans that Selene defeated. They were talking about a special ritual that will make them stronger than the slut that defeated them and I was part of it, but they need to change me" She said to her shivering a bit.

Nyx giggles loudly at what Zenia called Selene. "Well Kronos and his partners are lucky to be dead especially if Selene heard what they called her" She said with a small grin.

Zenia shudders a bit at that imagination. She felt the former goddess of the moon's power which made her body shiver in fright. "Anyway they weakened me by changing my body into a female and sealing my powers away." She said with a small frown.

Nyx nods a bit. "Ah so that's why you feel a bit stronger than a regular demigod" She said softly.

Zenia nods at Nyx. "Yes and my father gave me a bit hope, but I know it won't happen" She said sadly.

Nyx tilts her head to the side a bit curious. "Oh how will you get your powers back?" She asks curiously.

Zenia bites her bottom lip trying to decide if she should tell her. A minute later she decides to tell her only current ally. "W-well he said that only my true love will be able to unlock them" She said to her blushing furiously.

Nyx doesn't say anything for a few minutes before she starts to giggle and laugh loudly. "Wow talk about giving you hope and then taking it away" She said to her.

Zenia crosses her arms and pouts a bit. "Mm you're acting like I don't have a true lover" She said to her with a small frown.

Nyx giggles a bit more. "Mm lets see a former god that cheated on his wife and had many children with women" She said as she shakes her head a bit.

Zenia looks at Nyx with a small frown. "Like you're one to talk. You don't have a lover at all" She said to the Primordial of night as she sticks her tongue out.

Nyx grins widely at Zenia. "Oh trust me I have a lover. You just met him" She said to the former god.

Zenia's eyes widened at what Nyx just said to her. "Y-You don't mean Percy right?" She asks her as she blushes lightly remembering how handsome he looks.

Nyx nods with a small smirk. "Yes I share him with Selene and Zoe" She said to her. "Ooh are you blushing because of how handsome Percy is?" She asks her teasingly.

Zenia's face turns several shades of gold at Nyx teasing her. She doesn't say anything to her accusation.

Nyx giggles a bit. "Mm so you fallen in love at first sight for your nephew?" She asks teasing her a bit more.

Zenia opens her mouth and closes it right away without saying anything.

"Mm who knows you might be one of Percy's lovers that Lord Chaos told us about" Nyx said to her softly.

Zenia's eyes widened at what Nyx said about her. She didn't find it bad at all and one particular part that didn't change is her perverted side. "O-okay lets stop talking about Percy." She said to her with a bright gold face.

Nyx smiles a bit and nods. "Okay, so what happened after they sealed your powers and change you?" She asks her.

Zenia sighs a bit. "Well Father used his powers with Time and each of the titans tortured me until the day they took me to Tartarus where they planned to rape me and complete the ritual, but you know what happened after" She said to her with a small smile.

Nyx grins widely at another chance to tease Zenia. "Oh yes I know. Your knight in shining armor rescued you" She said teasing her some more.

Zenia's eyes widen and mouth open in an O while her cheeks turn different shades of gold from all the ichor rushing to her face. "Stop teasing me Nyx" She said to her with a small frown.

Nyx giggles a bit. "Mm looks like you didn't deny what I said. Well good luck getting into Percy's pants though. None of us had any luck yet" She said to her blushing in embarrassment.

Zenia doesn't say anything, but she could only nod at Nyx. "Hmm Really? Maybe he's scared because of what happened with his ex-girlfriend and my daughter." She said to her.

Nyx's eyes widen at what Zenia just said about Percy. "Ah that makes sense. I guess I'll have to talk to my harem sisters on how we can be more with him" She said to her.

Zenia clenches her hands tightly at what Nyx just said. She feels jealousy coursing through her body as she imagines herself using her sealed powers to strike her down. She calms down a bit. "You'll have to be a bit careful though. Don't want to scare him with too much affection" She said to the Primordial of Night.

Nyx giggles loudly when she feels Zenia's killing intent towards her. "Mm that's a nice dose of killing intent. Could you perhaps be jealous and want to join in with us?" She asks her teasingly with a small smirk.

Zenia doesn't say anything to Nyx, but nods with a deep golden blush on her cheeks.

Nyx shakes her head a bit. "Can't believe you fell in love with Percy, but then again you screwed your sister" She said to Zenia with a wide grin.

Zenia blushes furiously at what Nyx just said about her screwing Hera. "I'm not going to say anything" She said to the Primordial of Night as she crosses her arms over her chest.

"Okay lets go, I'm sure your knight in shining armor is waiting for us" Nyx said to Zenia as she leads the former god to her mansion.

Zenia glares at Nyx as she follows after her to the mansion of night.

Mansion of Night.

"Welcome back Lady Nyx" Zoe said to the Primordial of night. She sees the daughter of Zeus behind her.

"Thank you Zoe. Where's Percy at?" Nyx asks Zoe curiously.

Zoe frowns a bit as she turns her attention to Selene's room. "He's training with Lady Selene" She said to her. She looks at the girl behind Nyx. "Who is this?" She asks tilting her head to the side.

Nyx nods at Zoe. "Ah I see. That's too bad I wanted this girl to meet her savior" She said with a small grin.

Zoe glares a bit at Nyx. She turns her attention to the girl and looks her up and down before nodding. "I'm guessing that she's one of the lovers Lord Chaos told us about right?" She asks her fellow harem sister.

Nyx smiles brightly and nods at Zoe. "Yep her name is Zenia. She's a daughter of Zeus" She said to the demi-titan.

Zoe nods and smiles a bit at Zenia. "Welcome to Percy's harem Zenia. My name is Zoe." She said to her softly.

Zenia smiles back at Zoe. "It's nice to meet you Zoe" She said to the demi-titan.

Nyx nods at them. "Don't tell Percy that she's another one of his lovers though" She said to Zoe giggling a bit.

Zoe shakes her head a bit. "Mm okay Lady Nyx" She said to her with a small smile.

Nyx groans a bit at what Zoe said. "How many times did me and Selene tell you not to call us that?" She asks her.

"Hmm I think it was 2500 times" Zoe said to Nyx laughing a bit.

"Try 5000 times Zoe. Now before we meet Artemis you need to practice saying our names with out the titles" Nyx said to the demi-titan as she crosses her arms over her chest as she releases a bit of her power.

Zoe sweats a bit at the number Nyx just said and the the portion of power she released "Okay L-lady. I mean Nyx" She said to the Primordial of Night.

Nyx nods at Zoe. "Good you need to practice that along with the training that me and Selene gives you" She said to her with a small smile.

Zenia giggles a bit at the banter between Nyx and the daughter of Atlas. _I would have killed someone for not adding Lord._ She shudders a bit at that thought. "You both sound like children" She said to them teasingly.

Nyx glares a bit at Zenia. "Oh shut it drama queen jr" She said to the former god.

Zenia sighs at what Nyx just called her. _Percy used to call me drama queen._ She giggles a bit at her memories of being called that.

"Okay girls lets go and see Percy" Nyx suggests to them.

Both Zoe and Zenia blush deeply at what Nyx just said, but they nodded at her.

Nyx leads Zenia and Zoe to Selene's room. She grabs the doorknob and opens the door.

Everyone's eyes widen when they see the compromising position they're both in.

"What you think you're doing?" Zoe asks her angrily.

Selene quickly pulls away from Percy. "We were just fight" She sweats a bit at the angry titan.

Zoe looks between Selene and Percy who looks knocked out. "Hmm then why is he knocked out?" She asks her in a very sweet voice.

Selene chews her bottom lip. "He must be really tired after training for a long time today" She said to Zoe with a small frown.

Zoe sighs a bit as she nods at Selene. Everyone knows that Artemis is the leader of Percy's harem, but sometimes they want to do more with him. "Okay take him to his room to sleep" She said to the titan leader.

Selene smiles a bit as she grabs Percy and takes him to his room before returning back. She looks at the new girl close to Zoe. "Is that the girl our Percy rescued?" She asks Nyx softly.

Nyx nods at Selene. "Yep her name is Zenia and she's one of the lovers Chaos told us about" She said to her fellow leader.

Selene nods at Nyx before turning her attention to Zenia. "Mm it's nice to meet you Zenia. I'm Selene the leader of the titans" She said to her.

Zenia smiles brightly at Selene. "It's nice to meet you too Selene" She said to the titan leader.

Selene nods at Zenia. "I'm guessing you don't want Percy to know your previous form at the moment right?" She asks her softly.

Zenia nods at Selene. "Yes I don't think Percy needs to know about that yet" She said to her with a small frown.

Zoe tilts her head to the side a bit confused on what they're talking about. "What do they mean Nyx?" She asks the Primordial of night.

Nyx sighs a bit as she looks at Zoe. "Ah I forgot you don't know about that" She said to her softly. She leans down and whispers into her ear. "Zenia is former king of gods."

Zoe's eyes widened at what Nyx just whispered to her. "Really? Why is he a female then?" She asks her curiously.

Nyx smiles and nods at her. She tells the demi-titan on what happened to the former king of gods.

"Ah I see that's bad, but I can't believe she fell in love with our Percy though" Zoe said to Nyx pouting a bit.

Nyx giggles loudly as she nods at Zoe. "Hehe I can imagine when she tells Percy" She said to her fellow harem sister.

Zoe laughs a bit as she imagines Percy fainting after finding out Zenia is the former king of gods. "Mm can't wait to see that" She said to Nyx.

"Okay girls you can stop talking, you're making poor Zenia blush so much" Selene said to them giggling a bit.

"Okay Selene, but I wonder how Artemis will take it finding out her dad is now a female" Nyx said giggling loudly.

Zenia's face turns a dark shade of gold at what Nyx just said about her daughter Artemis.

"L-Lady, I mean Artemis might take it well, but I'm not sure" Zoe said softly.

"It might not be too bad" Zenia said nodding at Zoe.

"Well then I believe we should get some rest because tomorrow it's back to training" Nyx said to everyone.

Zoe groans as she rubs her arms and legs a bit. "Fine I'll take Zenia to her room" She said to her fellow harem sisters. "Follow me" She said to the former god as she leads her down the hall to the rooms.

Zenia doesn't say anything as she follows the demi-titan to her new life.

Zoe smiles a bit. "Just letting you know that I don't hate you anymore because of Percy." She said to Zenia. "This is your room. You're right next to me and two doors from Percy" She said to her softly.

Zenia smiles back at Zoe. "Thanks for being so nice to me. Good night" She said to her as she walks into her room and shuts the door.

Time skip-5 years(25 earth years)-The hunt

Asteria looks at Artemis rocking one of the young males they rescued from being raped. "You look really motherly Arty" She said to her sister in a loving voice.

"I agree with you Asteria" Diana said to the sun goddess with a small smile.

"Good. It's been five years since Arty freed you Diana" Asteria said to the roman goddess.

Diana nods at Asteria. "That's true, but I can't wait to see our Percy though" She said with a small grin.

Asteria laughs a bit. "Mm he should be coming out of Tartarus soon according to Lord Chaos" She said to her fellow goddess.

Artemis comes back from one of her tents after putting the boy to sleep. "Uncle Poseidon just called us Asteria" She said to her sister.

Asteria nods at Artemis. "Looks like it's time" She said to her sister softly.

Artemis smiles brightly as she nods at Asteria. "Yes the day I've been waiting for fifty years" She said to her sister happily. She calls Thalia.

Thalia rushes over to Artemis. "Yes Lady Artemis?" She asks the moon goddess.

"It's time Thalia. Me, Diana, and Asteria need to go to Olympus" Artemis said to her half-sister softly.

Thalia's eyes widened at what Artemis just said to her. "Really? Percy will be back soon?" She asks the moon goddess as tears leak out of her eyes and down her face.

Artemis smiles and nods as she rubs Thalia's back. "Yep he'll be here together with us again" She said to her in a loving voice.

Thalia pulls away from Artemis and wipes her eyes. "Okay Artemis. I'll be waiting" She said to her fellow harem sister.

Artemis nods at Thalia. She flashes away along with her sister and Diana to Olympus.

"Hmm looks like not everyone is here yet" Asteria said to her sister with a small frown.

Tartarus

"Are you ready love?" Zoe asks Percy with a small smile. She's been waiting for this day to come.

Percy snaps out of his day dream. "Yes I'm ready Zoe" He said to her with a soft smile.

"Don't forget us" Nyx, Selene, and Zenia said loudly.

Percy nods at them as he looks at Zenia. He found out Zenia's former self on accident one night, but still treated her nicely and also came to love her just like his other lovers.

(Flashback-2 years ago)

Percy gets of his bed to get something to drink before going back to sleeping. He walks to the kitchen, but just as he passes the girls' meeting room he hears someone talking. _I wonder what they're talking about._ He pushes his ear close enough to the open door, but makes sure they can't sense him.

"So when are you planning on telling Percy who you were Zenia?" Zoe asks her fellow harem sister.

Percy feels a bit confused by what Zoe means. _Who was Zenia?_

"Very soon Zoe. I'm just not ready yet" Zenia said to the demi-titan.

"You've been saying that each year we talked about it" Zoe said to her with a small frown.

"I agree with Zoe" Selene said nodding her head.

"Hate to say this, but the longer you wait. The worse you'll feel if he finds out by himself" Nyx said to Zenia with a small frown.

Percy's eyes widened at what his lovers just said. _What secret are they keeping?_

"What do you want me to say to Percy. Oh by the way I was your Uncle Zeus before being turned into a female and fell in love with you" Zenia said to them sarcastically as she rolls her eyes a bit.

Percy's eyes flew wide open at what he heard Zenia say about herself. _She was drama queen before changing into Zenia._

"You're right, but I think you should tell him very soon" Zoe said to Zenia with a bright red face.

Percy leaves and goes back to his room to think about the secret of Zenia.

(Flashback end)

"Percy are you still there?" Zoe asks her lover a bit worried about him.

Percy looks at Zoe with a small smile. "Yes, sorry I was just remembering something" He said to her softly.

"It's okay, but all of us is ready to leave Tartarus" Zoe said to Percy happily.

Percy nods as he leads them through Tartarus to the doors of death. "Are all of you ready?" He asks them.

They nod at their lover with big smiles.

Percy sighs as memories long forgotten starts appearing in his mind. _This is where I waited for the seven, so we could defeat Gaea._ He shakes his head to get rid of that thought. "Well it's time to go. We better hurry since uncle Hades will notice our presences as soon as we leave" He said to his lovers. He rushes forward and attacks the door of death. He escapes into the outside.

"Everyone lets escape" Zoe shouts loudly as she follows after Percy to the outside of Tartarus.

Selene, Nyx, and Zenia follow right after Zoe and appear next to Percy.

Underworld

Hades looked up when he felt five presences leaving Tartarus making him smile a bit. "Looks like my nephew is finally free. Sister is going to be very happy" He said with a small grin. _Time to tease her more._ He laughs loudly as he remembers finding out that his sister fell in love with Percy.

(Flashback-49 years ago(Earth Years))

"So how are you doing today Hestia?" Hades asks his big sister.

Hestia looks up at Hades with tears in her eyes. "I'm fine, but today is the anniversary of our hero being betrayed" She said sadly.

Hades frowns a bit as he rubs Hestia's head gently. "There, there. I'm sure you'll be able to see Percy again" He said to her softly.

Hestia pulls away and smiles at Hades through the tears sliding down her bright gold face.

Hades sighs a bit. "Mm going by that blush sister. You want Percy more than just for being a hero right?" He asks the goddess of the hearth teasingly with a small grin.

Hestia's face turns several shades of gold at what Hades just asked her. She doesn't say anything to refute his claim.

Hades laughs a bit. "I see, so big sister misses Percy a lot more than she lets on heh" He said grinning widely.

Hestia bites her bottom lip as she nods a bit. "Yes, I miss him a lot. I didn't even get a chance to confess to him" She said as she looks down at the ground.

"Lord Chaos what are you doing here?" Hades asks him curiously.

Chaos smiles as he looks at Hestia. "I came to tell you that Percy will be coming out of Tartarus" He said to them.

Hestia's eyes widened at what Chaos just said. "When will he be out?" She asks him pleadingly.

"He should be out with in 50 earth years, but to him it will be 10 years in Tartarus" Chaos said to the goddess.

Hestia wipes her eyes and smiles at Chaos. "Thank you" She said to him with a small smile.

Chaos smiles back at Hestia. "Good luck with your love. You won't be the only one, but you have a better position than Artemis and Thalia" She said to her.

Hestia nods at Chaos knowing about her two nieces being on bad terms with Percy.

"Well good bye Hestia and Hades" Chaos said to them as he disappears.

(Flashback ends)

"Looks like I have to actually go back to Olympus, but I wonder if they found Zeus" Hades said to himself.

He flashes away from his palace to Olympus.

Olympus-throne room

"Brother you're finally back" Poseidon said to Hades with a small smile.

Hades glares at Poseidon a bit as he sits down on his throne.

Poseidon sighs a bit as he turns his attention to the rest of the gods. "Any news on Zeus yet Artemis?" He asks his niece.

Artemis shakes her head from side to side. "No luck. It's almost like father disappeared off the planet" She said to him with a small frown.

Poseidon nods at Artemis. "I see that's bad, I guess I'll stay as leader until we find him" He said to everyone. He turns his attention to Hades. "Is there something you want to say? You haven't been here for the last 49 years, but now you're here today. Is there something wrong?" He asks his brother.

Hades smiles a bit. "Well five very powerful presences just left Tartarus and I believe one of them is Percy" He said to everyone loudly. He watches the flames get brighter until Hestia appears in the throne room.

Hestia looks up at Hades. "Is that true?" She asks him softly.

All the gods gasp at the look of Hestia's not so bright self.

Artemis and Asteria look over at Hades awaiting for his answer.

Hades nods at Hestia. "Yes it's true sister, your loving demigod is back" He said to her teasingly with a small grin.

Hestia's face turns bright gold at what Hades just told everyone.

"What!" Artemis and Asteria yell loudly as they look at their blushing aunt.

Hades chuckles a bit at his nieces. "Yep Lord Chaos said that Hestia is one of Percy's lovers that you'll have to share with" He said to them.

Artemis feels like she wants to kill and fade Chaos for making her share Percy with so many girls. _There's Thalia, my sister, Zoe, Diana, three others I don't know, and my aunt._ She sighs a bit at the competition she'll have with the other girls who don't have a lot of making up to do.

Chaos appears in the throne room. "Ah I knew I forgot something, but Hades is right. Percy is free and Artemis good luck" He said to the moon goddess with a small grin before disappearing.

Hestia quickly flashes away to go to Percy. _Luckily I blessed him before he left._

"Aunt Hestia is sneaky. She's stealing a march on us" Asteria said to her fellow goddesses.

Artemis grits her teeth as she flashes away to the hunt.

"Looks like we have a special prey to hunt" Diana said giggling loudly as she disappears and follows after Artemis.

Asteria sighs as she follows after her fellow harem sisters.

She couldn't believe that she forgot that she would feel Percy's presence when he comes back, but she was just too depressed to notice. _Here I come my loving demigod._ She continues flashing until she appears not to far away from a campsite with fire.

Percy's campsite

Percy looks at a tree not to far from his current position. "Okay whoever you are come out" He said loudly to the person behind the tree.

Zenia who sensed this presence made her smile a bit. "It's okay love. I know who it is" She said to Percy softly.

Percy tilts his head to the side a bit curious on what she means.

Zenia looks over at the tree. "It's good to see you again sister" She said loudly to Hestia behind the tree.

Hestia who's hiding behind the tree steps out and looks at the blonde female with sky blue eyes. _Could she be our missing brother?_ "Is that you little brother?" She asks her with wide eyes.

Zenia smiles a bit and nods. "Yes a lot of things happened" She said to her big sister softly. She looks over at Percy with a panic expression, but notices that he doesn't say anything.

Percy smiles brightly at Zenia. "I already knew who you were Zenia." He said to her with a loving smile.

Zenia looks at Percy with eyes full of shock. "H-How long?" She asks him as she chews on her bottom lip.

Percy laughs a bit. "Mm 2 years. I overheard you, Selene, Nyx, and Zoe talking when I passed the meeting room" He said to her with a small grin.

Zenia, Nyx, Zoe, and Selene all blush deeply at what Percy just said.

Percy looks at Hestia. "It's good to see you" He said to the goddess of the hearth.

Hestia looks over at Percy and nods before rushing towards him. She wraps her arms around him. "I-I missed you so much" She said to him with tears of happiness coming out of her eyes.

Percy blushes lightly as he hugs Hestia back. "I missed you too, but why are you here and how did you find us?" He asks her a bit curious.

Zenia elbows Percy. "Stop being dense and think for a second." She said to her lover with a small frown.

Percy thinks for a few minutes before pulling away and looking at Hestia with wide eyes. "Are you one of my lovers that Chaos told me about?" He asks her blushing furiously.

Hestia pouts a bit when Percy pulled away from her, but her face turns bright gold at Percy's question. She looks down and chews her bottom lip before looking back up at him and nodding. "Yes I wanted to tell you my feelings before you jumped into Tartarus" She said to him in a loving voice.

Percy blushes deeply at what Hestia just said to him. He smiles a bit as he looks at his favorite goddess. "Mm I see. I would be lying that I didn't have any feelings for you Hestia" He said smiling brightly at her.

Hestia's face turns bright gold as she jumps onto and tackles Percy onto the ground. "Thanks Percy" She said as she gives him a deep kiss on his lips.

Zenia giggles a bit at her big sister kissing Percy. "Mm you might want to age up a bit sister" She said to the goddess of the hearth.

Percy's eyes widen as Hestia gives him a deep kiss, but he relaxes and kisses her back. He pulls away and blushes deeply at what Zenia just said. "I agree with Zenia" She said to his new lover with a small smile.

Hestia touches her lips before nodding at Percy. She closes her eyes and changes to her older form. "Is this fine?" She asks him softly as she twirls around her sixteen year old body.

Percy couldn't say anything at all, but his eyes and mouth are wide open.

Zenia grins widely. "Mm I think Percy is beyond shocked sister. Great job" She said to her teasingly.

Hestia blushes furiously as she looks at Percy and nods. She looks over at Zenia and asks her why she's female.

Zenia sighs a bit as she tells her what happened and why she's a female. A few minutes later she finishes telling her everything.

Hestia went through many different emotions throughout her sister's story. "I see. You stayed with Percy and fell in love with him?" She asks her softly.

Zenia bites her bottom lip and nods at Hestia. "Yes he was really nice to me even though he secretly found out my previous form" she said to her sister blushing lightly.

Percy laughs a bit at what Zenia just said to Hestia. "Hmph if I didn't find out. Who knows how long you would keep that secret" He said to her as he crosses his arms over his chest.

"Mm I think she would have kept the secret for hundreds of years before she told you" Nyx said poking fun at Zenia.

"My nieces know you're free Percy" Hestia said to her lover softly.

Percy's eyes widen at what Hestia just said. "How?" He asks her panicking a bit.

Hestia giggles a bit as she wraps her arms around Percy. "My brother Hades told everyone that you and your companions escaped Tartarus as soon as he felt your presences" She said to him.

Percy sighs as he nods at Hestia. "I see. I guess a reunion with the hunt is inevitable" He said to her with a small frown.

Hestia smiles at Percy. "Well Artemis and Thalia both regret betraying you. They both miss you very much, but also the hunt has changed" She said to her lover.

Percy nods at Hestia knowing about them regretting it because of Chaos telling him. "What you mean that the hunt has changed?" He asks her curiously.

"Mm Artemis decided to go with your plan about boys, but before that she had to get her hunters to stop being man haters. It took her about fifteen years, but she succeeded with turning them into nicer girls" Hestia said to him with a small smile.

Percy's eyes widen at what Hestia just said about Artemis. "I'm happy that she went with the plan that I talked with her about 50 years ago" He said to her happily.

Hestia grins a bit. "Yes, the hunters have little and big brothers who they love very much. The younger males like to even call Artemis, Asteria, and Diana Mommy" She said to him giggling a bit.

Percy laughs loudly at the image of Artemis being called Mommy. "Mm that's nice of them, but did you just say Diana, as in Artemis' roman form?" He asks her tilting his head to the side.

Hestia nods at Percy. "Yep Artemis freed Diana who's apparently your last lover" She said to him with a small grin.

Percy sighs a bit at finding out he has one more girl that loves him. "Well Chaos did say that I would have a big harem" He said with a strained smile.

"Oh I forgot, but the male and female hunters were asking when their daddy is coming home" Hestia said to Percy teasingly with a wide grin.

Nyx, Selene, Zenia, and Zoe all giggle at what Hestia just said.

Percy blushes furiously as he grabs his chest to try and calm his speeding heart down. "Okay no more teasing me Hestia" He said to her.

Hestia nods at Percy. "Okay, but when do you plan to go see your other lovers?" She asks him a bit curious.

"Of course it will be tomorrow" Zoe said to Hestia with a small nod.

Percy looks at Zoe with wide eyes and an open mouth, but he doesn't say anything.

"I agree with my fellow sister" Selene said nodding at Zoe.

Percy sighs a bit as he's outnumbered by everyone. "Fine I'll go tomorrow" He said to them.

"Great I'll go tell my nieces. I'll be right back" Hestia said to them as she flashes away to the hunters' camp.

"Looks like we'll be sleeping here for tonight" Nyx said with a small grin. She snaps her finger and brings out a huge tent that Chaos gave her when they leave Tartarus.

"Where did you get that from Nyx?" Percy asks her a bit curious.

"From Chaos" Nyx said to him with a small grin.

Percy groans at Nyx's answer. "Of course it's him" He said laughing a bit.

The hunt.

Hestia appears right in the middle of the camp not to far away from her nieces. "Hello girls" She said to them with a small smile.

"Aunt Hestia you're back from your trip I see" Asteria said to the goddess of the hearth.

Artemis doesn't say anything, but she glares at her aunt a bit.

Hestia smiles a bit and nods at Asteria. "I have some good news, but my other niece is missing" She said to them with a small frown.

"Artemis go call Thalia here, so Aunt Hestia can tell us the good news" Diana said to the moon goddess.

Artemis nods as she calls Thalia.

Thalia comes right away. "Yes Artemis?" She asks her softly.

Artemis smiles a bit at her half-sister. "Aunt Hestia is back from seeing Percy" She said to her softly.

"Really? That's great" Thalia said happily.

"Yes, Aunt Hestia has some good news for us" Asteria said to the demigod.

Thalia nods at Asteria as she turns her attention to Hestia.

Hestia smiles at each of her nieces. "Well I met Percy and talked to him" She said to them.

"What did he say?" Thalia asks Hestia eagerly.

Hestia giggles a bit. "Well he wasn't too sure to come over here, but luckily his lovers convinced him" She said to them with a small grin.

Artemis and Thalia go through my expressions until they settled on joy. "When?" They ask excitedly to Hestia.

"Hmm Percy will be here tomorrow, so make sure there's no problems" Hestia said to them softly.

Artemis, Thalia, Asteria, and Diana nod rapidly to what Hestia just said.

"Ooh I forgot there's one more thing, it's about your father" Hestia said to her nieces with a small smile.

All of the girls look at Hestia waiting for the news of their father.

Hestia tells them about their father and what happened to him. A few minutes later, she finishes with the explanation.

Asteria looks at Hestia with wide eyes. " You're telling us that our father was turned into a female by Kronos and almost raped, but Percy saved her" She said to her aunt.

Hestia nods at Asteria. "Yep" She said to her softly.

"Not to mention that she fell in love with Percy and is now one of his lovers" Thalia said with her mouth wide open.

Hestia giggles loudly and nods at Thalia. "Yep that's what happened" She said to the demigod.

Asteria shakes her head a bit. "So, we're competing with our former father now" She said laughing a bit.

"Yep and good luck with that" Hestia said to them before flashing away and going towards Percy's camp again.

"What do you think Arty? Should we tell uncle Poseidon and Hades?" Asteria asks her sister a bit curious.

Artemis snaps out of shock after finding out her 'father' was turned into a female and fell in love with Percy. "We'll do that the next time he calls for a meeting" She said to her sister.

Diana giggles a bit. "Mm looks like Arty is shocked finding out Percy is screwing our former father" She said laughing a bit.

Artemis glares at Diana before turning her attention to her fellow harem sisters. "Looks like we'll have to make sure everything is perfect for Percy and his lovers" She said to them.

Thalia nods. "I'll make sure that everyone knows about this Artemis" She said to the moon goddess as she runs towards the hunters.

Percy's camp

Hestia appears in the middle of Percy's camp noticing a large tent near the fire. _Mm is everyone sleeping in that tent?_ "Percy are you in there?" She asks loudly.

"Come inside Hestia. We're all sleeping in here" Zoe said loudly to the goddess of the hearth.

Hestia nods as she opens the tent and walks inside coming to the sight of Percy surrounded by his lovers.

"Don't worry we saved you a spot sister" Zenia said to her softly.

Hestia smiles as she walks over and lays down on the saved soft. "I told them" She said loudly to everyone.

"Mm you hear that Percy?" Selene asks him teasingly.

Percy sighs a bit and nods. "Yes Selene I heard my fire goddess already" He said to her.

Hestia blushes furiously at what he called her, but she feels her heart speed up.

"Time to go to sleep, so we can wake up early in the morning. I owe each of you a date for somehow not jumping me" Percy said to them softly.

"Mm we were tempted to do that, but we all agreed that Artemis is the leader of your harem" Nyx said to him giggling a bit.

Percy blushes lightly at what Nyx just said. "Goodnight girls" He said to them as he gives each a kiss on the lips. He closes his eyes and drifts off to dreamland.

 **End of the chapter: Wew finally finished with this chapter. I wanted to finish this before Christmas and I'm happy that I did it. Nyx found out what happened to Zenia. She helps the lightning goddess to adjust to her new life along with Selene and Zoe. Zenia fell in love with Percy while staying with him. Percy found out her secret, but doesn't care because he fell in love with Zenia. Percy meets Hestia who confesses to him. Next chapter will be Percy's reunion with the hunt and dates with his harem. Possibly be lemons/limes. I decided to add Diana and Hestia as the last to the harem. So the final harem is Artemis(main), Zoe, Asteria, Diana, Thalia, Nyx, Selene, and Zenia. I haven't decided if I will update another story or add a new one for Christmas. Marry Christmas to all of my reviewers. Hope you all have a nice Christmas and Happy New Year. Read and Review.**


End file.
